


Busted

by wordwinx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordwinx/pseuds/wordwinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam had to go there in a tweet claiming "getting caught" by hotel staff.  I can't just let that go . . . come on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Adam woke himself scratching. He blinked and saw light, dim though, undefined. He pursed his lips first then yawned. He made to turn but couldn’t. His left arm was completely asleep and tingling painfully. He tried to rise, and couldn’t do that either. Adam, confused and groggy took a lazy inventory of his body. Feet . . . wiggled freely. Head . . . attached. The rest of him was buried under Sauli. Sauli’s cheek was plastered to Adam’s chest. His moist breath made a damp, dewy patch in the hair there. Removal would require peeling. Adam frowned. He didn’t know what time it was. His phone was probably still in the pocket of his pants which were . . . well, somewhere out there. He stopped craning his neck and let his head flop back down on the pillow. Go back to sleep. Nope . . . gotta pee. Whoa, gotta pee pretty badly actually. This Sauli blanket had grip. His delicate leg was draped over Adam’s thigh. His other foot pretzled under Adam’s ankle. His arms were draped and tucked around Adam’s waist. There was no escape. Adam was wearing him. He lifted his working arm and softly caressed Sauli’s shoulder. Sauli shifted slightly and mewled. The corner of Adam’s mouth curved up. He pet Sauli’s head and remembered.

The club was rowdy to say the least. Both club kids and clients were there to mingle. Adam was proud to have Sauli for his date, but he remained reserved about flaunting it. Their relationship was private, not public. Adam knew that Sauli sometimes felt a tinge of rejection in spite of the fact that he believed Adam was serious. He sensed that Sauli was stung when Adam seemed aloof in the presence of public gawkers. He knew it would thrill Sauli for Adam to claim him in some way, rather dramatically in front of everyone, a public claim. Hell, just mention his name. They talked about it. Sauli seemed to realize that it was a selfish thing to ask. There were times though, when Sauli seeme to be testing his boundaries. Especially after a few drinks, Sauli relished putting Adam in awkward positions, forcing him to claim ownership where everyone could see.

Last night, Sauli had been propositioned while Adam went to the john. When Adam approached the other guy’s body language was aggressive. He leaned over Sauli, had his hand flat against the wall above Sauli’s head. Adam zeroed in. He planted his feet beside Sauli and squared his shoulders. He looked the other guy slowly up and down. Sauli blinked hello, pure innocence and settled under Adam’s arm, put his hand over Adam’s heart. Adam draped his arm over him possessively. The other guy put up his hands, an honest mistake and backed off. Adam waited for Sauli to dare look up, but his scowl was a total failure.

“Jesus, I leave you alone for five minutes.” Jealous Adam was such a turn on for Sauli . . . so rigid, commanding. He grinned and nudged Adam until he smiled back. “I’m going to get in a fist fight over you one of these nights. You’re too damned pretty.” Sauli shrugged coyly and stared at Adam’s mouth until his gaze alone pulled Adam forward. Why waste a free wall? Anyone else looking on would have no doubt who Sauli belonged to now. The rest of the night, Sauli sat in Adam’s lap or squished so close they seemed to share skin. Sauli whispered into Adam’s ear and made him laugh. Adam drank from Sauli’s cocktail and made yum noises. They were together. They held hands into and out of the cab totally drunk on each other’s company. Sauli was singing in the elevator, but Adam was laughing too hard to harmonize. They stumbled onto the bed as the door clicked shut.

They helped themselves. Adam liked how Sauli smelled behind his ear and at the bend of his leg. Sauli kneaded the flesh of Adam’s thighs and broad, broad back. They got off just touching and kissing, so easily. Now the present state of affairs in this messy bed made sense. No wonder Sauli didn’t want to sleep on that side. They had christened it thoroughly. The thought made Adam’s morning wood stiffen further. Ugh, he had to pee for sure. Adam gave Sauli a little shake.

“Sauli? Honey? Let me up.” Sauli stirred but didn’t budge. Adam freed first one leg and then the other. He arched his back and rolled onto the floor on hands and knees. Several muscles had knotted up tight. Sauli adjusted to the empty space curling into the warm nest Adam’s body had made in the sheets. Adam tip-toed to the corner where his pants had landed. They reeked of smoke. Adam blinked twice. It was later than he thought. He relieved himself slow and purposeful then turned on the shower. He shut the door, and the room swiftly filled with steam. Adam let the scalding water thrum against the back of his neck. He hung his head under the torrent and breathed deeply through his mouth. It felt so good. He rubbed his heart where Sauli had lain. The water, the memory aroused him. He touched. He didn’t hear Sauli come in. The falling water dampened his alertness. He stopped, expectantly as Sauli opened the curtain. They eyed each other but said nothing. The good morning was implied. They washed, both wondering how long the silence would remain wondering why neither spoke. The bathing became ritualistic in its intimacy, almost a dance. It was as if they could maintain the illusion of oneness in the silence. They changed sides so Sauli could have a rinse. Adam looked and looked and looked and it was almost too much. Just then Sauli simply smiled and stepped out to let Adam finish. As he reached for a towel, Adam was there.

“You can’t just come and go as you please, you know.” Adam’s voice had a snake charmer’s effect.

“Who’s going to stop me?”

Water ran down the hills and crevices of their bodies. Puddles gathered on the tiles. Adam kicked the mat under their feet. He turned Sauli around and pressed up behind him. “I can stop you.”

Adam mouthed the wet heat of Sauli’s neck. Sauli bent his head backward a second then leaned forward. He smeared the fog off the mirror and braced his hands on the sink. He shuddered as Adam grabbed his hips and spread his legs a bit wide. Adam lapped Saul’s skin like a jungle cat. He nipped his way down, down and Sauli got ready. Adam buried his face under Sauli’s ass and licked him from balls to hole. He stayed there and drove Sauli crazy digging his thumbs into the tender flesh to stretch him. He couldn’t help but bear back on Adam’s probing tongue too loose to even clench anymore. Sauli dug through the cosmetic bag as Adam appeared once again in the mirror, his hair wildly spiked and stuck to his temples. They were mentally united for this purpose and soon to become one in body as well. Sauli rocked on this toes with the pleasure of Adam’s fingers, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He shamelessly bent over and presented himself to his man. Adam took him. In one smooth glide, inch by glorious inch, he was in. Sauli lifted one knee onto the sink and pressed his palm to the glass. Adam held him by the waist and thrust over and over. The shower was still falling like a summer rain. Adam sucked in the heavy air with great effort, dizzy with the pounding of his pulse. He reached around to cover Sauli’s grip with his own when a swift gust of cool air rushed up his spine and made him gasp in surprise.

A young woman in a gray dress with white apron stood at the door transfixed. Her ear buds dangled from the iPod in her pocket. Her eyes travelled the length of Adam’s body and she bit her lip and whispered. “El hombre bello.” She held two rolls of toilet paper suspended in air like an offering to the gods.

Sauli tried to stifle a laugh. This was an entire canyon beyond the PDA he wanted the night before. Adam summoned a knowledge base he hadn’t used since high school. “Mas tarde, por favor.”

She finally came to her senses. “Dios mio!” The woman’s mouth still hung agape. “Lo siento! Perdoname!” She dropped the TP on the floor and held her hands to her eyes blinder–style and backed out of the room continuing to apologize the whole way. “Volvere mas tarde . . . so sorry so sorry.” But, she kept peaking between her fingers to catch a glimpse of Adam’s singular perfection.

Sauli was laughing so hard now, he shook. Adam was still buried full inside his body and begged him to stop it. He was beyond embarrassed. This was where embarrassment went to hide. It was so over the top, they couldn’t take it seriously. Adam held Sauli tightly and pulled out. “Fuck, we have to finish this! Dammit!” Adam’s discomfort went from mental to physical frustration much too fast. He turned off the shower and started to shake. It was beginning to dawn on him what the maid had seen, and a voyeuristic lust gripped Adam anew.

Sauli pushed past him and headed for the door. He opened it just a crack at first. The maid was still in the hallway with her cart outside the next room down. She saw him and startled afresh. Sauli put his finger to his lips and shushed. He slipped the Do Not Disturb sign over the door knob and winked. The maid smiled shyly and nodded. All of a sudden, Adam was there. He took the door and opened it wider. The maid gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Adam let her see everything.

“Tener compassion . . .” She breathed. He pulled Sauli back and ever so slowly shut the door. In three giant steps Sauli tackled Adam onto the bed. “Now where were we?”

“Dios mio, el hombre bello . . .” Adam mocked.

Sauli wriggled over the length of Adam’s body and teased him with harder and harder nibbles. He went for Adam’s neck but stopped. He mustn’t forget to be cautious. Adam was beginning to think discretion was highly overrated. “Bite me.”

“Are you sure? It’ll show.”

“Let them look.”


End file.
